Veela
by Linna Potter Malfoy
Summary: Uma forte ligação faz com que duas pessoas se apaixonem perdidamente uma pela outra. Será quem ?


AUTOR POV

Mari estava voltando de suas férias após uma batalha e estava com saudades de seus amigos Harry, Rony e Hermione, mas não imaginava que sua vida mudaria.

Após uma batalha na família, Malfoy perdeu o prestígio no mundo bruxo, mas Narcisa não se deixou abalar, mas teve uma coisa que estava preocupando na batalha Narcisa despertou seu lado e isso foi suficiente para se envolver em alguém durante a batalha, mas ela não sabia quem e isso fazia mal.

Assim que Mari chegou a viagem começou a sentir mal, mas não sabia que era, não quis contar seus amigos para não se preocupar. E mais uma vez Mari e seus amigos voltaram para Hogwarts para terminar o melhor ano.

Assim que chegaram a Hogwarts, todos estavam tristes, pois não poderiam ver Dumbledore e nem Snape, pois eles morreram. Então, os novos alunos foram selecionados por casa e em seguida o jantar foi seguido, e foi o que aconteceu.

\- Me contam, como foi suas férias? - perguntando Mari a seus amigos.

\- Como minhas foram ótimas - disse Mione.

Mari viu Narcissa ela se sentiu estranha.

\- Mari? - perguntou Harry.

\- A mãe do Draco, na hora que vi ela, me senti estranha, que bizarro - disse Mari.

Então voltamos a conversar animadamente e falar de vários assuntos, até que momento Mari desmaiou, e Harry a pegou no colo e levou a enfermaria e Popy fez todos os exames, que não acusou nada, mas ela desconfiou de algo.

\- Creio, que ela tenha herança veela - disse Popy.

\- Ela encontrou seu parceiro (a), e isso acontece quando está distante - disse Popy.

Mari acordou e viu que Harry estava junto dela.

\- Parece que sua herança veou despertador e você encontrou seu companheiro (a) - disse Harry.

Foi lá que Mari se lembrou da sensação estranha ao ver Narcisa, ou seja, Narcisa era sua companheira.

Ah não! Lembra da sensação estranha que senti ao ver a mãe do Draco ?! - disse Mari.

\- Não vai me dizer ... - disse Harry.

\- Isso mesmo, ela é minha companheira, e para todos os efeitos Draco vai ser meu filho - disse Mari totalmente devastada.

POV MARI

Nunca imaginei que eu iria ter um encontro com Narcisa, minha companheira, e ainda serei mãe de Draco, ele quase sempre vai querer surtar comigo, não duvido nada.

Recebi alta e fui para a sala comunal, e relacionei ou ocorreu aos meus amigos, um princípio que eu achei que ela viria atrás de mim, mas não veio, mas assim é melhor, que eu ainda não sei como reagir diante dela.

Dias depois que aconteceu comigo ela finalmente apareceu e quis conversar comigo.

\- Eu sei que você quer desmaiou, eu vi, e sei muito bem o motivo, você é minha companheira, e sabe muito bem o que não pode ficar preso - disse Narcissa.

\- Narcisa - disse Mari.

\- Não, você é minha predestinada - disse Narcissa, pegando as minhas mãos.

Ela me puxou e me colocou em frente ao espelho e colocou como mãos em minha barriga.

\- Quero muito filhos com você, eu sei que já tenho o Draco, mas quero dar uma irmã pro Draco - disse Narcisa ainda com as mãos na minha barriga.

\- Queria muito poder ficar com você aqui, mas tenho que ir, querida - disse Cissy, me abraçando por trás e beijando meu pescoço.

\- Draco quer falar com você, Mari - disse Harry.

\- Relaxa, ele não vai brigar com você - disse Hermione.

Então eu fui pro pátio, e logo depois ele apareceu.

\- Draco, saiba que eu nunca imaginei que sua mãe seria minha companheira - eu disse a ele com um pouco de desespero.

\- Ei, calma! Eu já sabia que você seria minha mãe, desde uma batalha, minha mãe contou o que aconteceu - disse Draco.

Caramba! Somos da mesma idade, e sou sua mãe - disse Mari sorrindo.

\- Posso te dar um abraço? - perguntou Mari.

Claro! - respondeu Draco com um sorriso.

\- Então, como é ser mãe pela primeira vez, querida? - perguntou Cissy aparecendo nada.

\- Mãe, quer nos matar de susto !? - disse Draco.

\- Não era uma intenção consultada, mas gostei tanto de vocês juntos - disse Cissy.

\- Venha, quero que o show que você vai deixar agora fique em frente - disse Cissy.

Assim que cheguei no local, o lugar era lindo, e então ver que cama era casal, fiquei com vergonha, Cissy viu que ficou sem jeito.

\- Não vou fazer nada que não queira, querida - disse Cissy.

Ela está sendo super fofa comigo, eu todo sem jeito com ela por perto. Era de tarde, e eu queria escrever.

\- Vou te acordar, quando por uma hora do jantar - disse Cissy.

\- Tudo bem! - eu disse a Cissy.

Horas mais tarde ...

\- Ei, acorde, querida, vamos jantar - disse Cissy.

\- Não quero jantar - eu disse a Cissy.

\- Você pode ter ganho alta da enfermaria, mas ainda está fraco e precisa comer - disse Cissy.

Então eu não contestei, e fomos na cozinha e jantamos, eu não estava com muita fome, mas que come.

\- Então, não sei se sabemos que mantemos contato, ou seja, temos que consumir o nosso elo ou nós enfrentamos até morrer - disse Cissy.

Quando ela disse isso eu me assustei e eu não quero morrer, nossa! Eu sou virgem e a minha primeira vez vai ser com Cissy, e tenho que me acostumar por que é com ela que vou viver pra sempre.

\- Tudo bem, vamos fazer sim - eu disse a Cissy.

\- Saiba, que você não vai forçar nada, querida - disse Cissy.

Eu nunca imaginei que Cissy fosse tão carinhosa e amorosa, e eu ainda não sei o que sinto por Cissy. Então decida ir até uma sala comunal da Grifinória, chegando lá, vi Harry e Hermione sentados no sofá e Ronny o chão.

\- Oi Mari! - disse Harry;

\- Oi Harry! Oi gente! - disse Mari;

\- Nem conversamos com vocês direito né, mas temos que confessar que nunca iria imaginar que a minha vida mudaria e também jamais poderia imaginar que seria encontrar uma companhia tão boa, nem sei o que dizer, ela é superprotetora comigo - disse Mari.

\- Sabemos que está confusa ainda, mas você ainda vai ter surpresas, Mari - disse Mione.

AUTOR POV

E assim perdeu algumas horas conversando e logo depois Mari foi para seu novo dormitório, assim que chegou viu Narcisa estava à sua espera.

\- Eu tô sem sono - disse Mari

Claro! Você dormiu a tarde toda - disse Cissy com sorriso.

Eu me sinto na cama, e Cissy estava na frente do espelho, e começou a sentir-se tão sonhadora, e ficou extasiada ao ver o corpo de Cissy "Por Merlim! Que mulher é essa! Ela é minha mulher para todos os efeitos" pensei comigo mesmo.

\- Não vai se aprontar pra dormir? - perguntou Cissy.

\- Sim, eu vou no banheiro - disse Mari;

\- Não, canhoto aqui, você me viu tirando uma roupa, isso não é justo - disse Cissy com um sorriso.

Tive que tirar minha roupa na frente de Cissy e fiquei só de calcinha e sutiã, Cissy me colocou na frente do espelho mais uma vez, e me abraçou por trás e alisou a minha barriga.

\- Eu gostei do seu corpo, meu amor, esse corpo lindo que vamos ter nossos filhos - disse Cissy.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que iria ficar juntos, ainda nem sei o que dizer, Cissy - disse Mari receosa.

\- Vamos dormir - disse Cissy, que pegou Mari no colo.

\- Cissy não ... - disse Mari sorrindo e corando.

\- É a nossa primeira noite juntos, e você é minha companheira, e merece tudo de bom - disse Cissy.

Assim que chegou na cama, Cissy colocou Mari na cama, e ela se deitou comigo e me abraçou.

\- Por que me trata tão bem assim? Eu matei o seu marido - eu disse.

\- Eu nunca amei o Lúcio, o nosso casamento era aparências e foi arranjado pelos nossos pais, eu te trato bem além de ser minha companheira, eu me apaixonei por você, Mari - disse Cissy.

Então Cissy tirou minhas roupas íntimas fiquei nua , abriu minhas pernas , e me chupou ; é claro , eu fui à loucura , e por fim me beijou , e que beijo ; conjurou um consolo mágico , então pela primeira vez eu me entreguei e , fiz amor e foi com Cissy.

\- Agora você é pra sempre minha , só minha - disse Cissy.

\- Eu amei ! - eu disse a Cissy.

\- Querida , vou ficar uns meses fora resolvendo algumas pedências , mas vou voltar pra você , meu amor - disse Cissy.

\- Eu vou amanhã - disse Cissy ;

\- Draco vai estar com você - disse Cissy ;

\- Tudo bem - disse Mari.

E por fim dormiram , quando foi no outro dia , Cissy acordou Mari.

\- Querida , acorde ! - disse Cissy ;

\- Tá muito cedo , Cissy - disse Mari sonolenta ;

\- Vamos , nosso filho tá aqui e quer falar com você - disse Cissy ;

Mari não teve escolha a não ser se levantar e ver o que Draco queria.

\- Bom dia , Cissy ! - disse Mari ;

\- Bom dia , querida ! - dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Vou indo , querida - disse Cissy dando lhe um beijo em Mari .

Cissy sai , e Draco aparece assustando Mari.

\- Então , já consumaram o elo ? - perguntou Draco a sua nova mãe.

\- Sim ! - disse Mari corando , e um pouco assustada.

\- Que susto , Draco ! - disse Mari

\- Desculpe , mãe ! - disse Draco

\- Você me chamou de mãe ! - disse Mari em choque ;

\- Tenho que me acostumar - disse Draco sorrindo.

\- Então , é que eu não sei como dizer ao certo , na verdade é que eu amo o Harry , e quero sua ajuda - disse Draco ;

\- Ah , não ! Tem que ser eu ? Eu sou sua mãe agora e vai ser estranho chegar pro meu melhor amigo e dizer " meu filho tá afim de você " - disse Mari a Draco ;

\- Eu posso dar uma mão sem que ele perceba , isso dá - disse Draco;

\- Valeu , mãe ! - disse Draco e saiu todo feliz.

POV MARI

Eu sempre soube que eu tinha uma herança veela , e que eu poderia ter um companheiro(a) tanto mais velho , tanto mais novo , mas não imaginava que batalha eu fosse encostar em alguém e foi o que aconteceu , quando voltei das férias comecei a me sentir mal , mas não sabia o por que , quando cheguei aqui em Hogwarts tive uma sensação estranha ao ver Cissy , eu desmaiei e fui pra enfermaria , e Popy desconfiava de algo , e eu sabia o que era , Cissy era minha companheira e Draco seria meu filho. Eu só não imaginava que meu novo filho gostava do Harry , e ele me pegou de surpresa , e aí dias depois Harry me procurou dizendo que queria falar comigo.

\- Eu acho que tô ficando maluco , eu tô apaixonado pelo Malfoy - disse Harry.

Uou ! Por essa não esperava , mas foi fácil pra mim ajudar o Draco.

\- Draco também gosta de você - falei direto.

\- Vá atrás dele e diga pra ele - disse Mari.

Harry foi atrás de Draco , e mais tarde descobri que estavam juntos , ou seja , namorando , é claro eu fiquei feliz.

Dias se passaram e eu comecei a passar mal mais uma vez , e ninguém viu por que eu estava no meu quarto e desmaiei.

POV AUTOR

\- MÃE ! - gritou Draco ao ver sua mãe no chão.

Ele pegou Mari no colo , e saiu correndo para enfermaria.

\- De novo ! - exclamou Popy.

\- Examine minha mãe , eu vi que ela vomitou antes de desmaiar - disse Draco preocupado e dizendo isso Popy a examinou.

\- Ela tá grávida ! - disse Popy.

Draco ficou feliz poia iria ter um irmão , e minutos depois Mari acordou.

\- Você tá grávida , mãe ! - disse Draco feliz.

\- Queria que sua mãe tivesse aqui , ela iria surtar de felicidade - disse Mari sorrindo.

Mari estava grávida e feliz por que estava apaixonada por Cissy , e , é claro que contara a seus amigos e pediu que guardassem segredo até Cissy voltar. Passaram meses e a barriga da Mari começou a aparecer , ela recebera uma carta de Cissy dizendo que ela iria voltar amanhã , Mari estava na sala comunal da Grifinória e disse aos amigos que iria usar o glamour em sua barriga iria fazer surpresa pra Cissy. E no dia seguinte Mari estava ansiosa pois iria rever Cissy e revelar que estava esperando um filho.

\- Tenha calma , Mari - disse Mione ;

\- Eu tô com receio , Mione - disse Mari aflita.

\- Não precisa ter - disse Harry ;

\- Você nunca esperava né ? Achar um companheiro(a) e ficar grávida na primeira vez né !- disse Mione ;

\- Quando eu soube que eu tinha heranca veela eu tinha 11 anos e fiquei triste por que eu teria escolha - disse Mari ;

\- Mas hoje posso dizer que tô feliz com a pessoa que meu lado veela escolheu - disse Mari ;

\- Isso quer dizer ... - disse Harry ;

\- Que estou completamente apaixonada pela Cissy , eu a amo - disse Mari.

\- Eu vou pro meu dormitório , vou esperar por ela , lá - disse Mari ao seus amigos.

Mari sentia falta de sua casa sempre que podia iria lá pra poder conversar com seus amigos. Assim que saiu foi direto pro seu dormitório , assim que chegou encontrou Draco por lá.

\- Oi ! - disse Mari a seu filho , ainda não se acostumara de chamar de filho.

\- Oi mãe ! - disse Draco ;

\- Então , está se sentindo bem ? - perguntou Draco um pouco preocupado.

\- Sim , só estou com as pernas inchadas - disse Mari ;

\- Deite se e desncanse - disse Draco ;

\- Vou tomar um banho - disse Mari ;

\- Não. Você vai deitar e descansar , se não eu conto tudo pra minha outra mãe - disse Draco ;

\- Que filho , que arrumei ! - disse Mari sorrindo.

\- Tudo bem , eu vou deitar - disse Mari.

Mari se deitou e Draco ficou ao seu lado.

\- Vai esperar sua mãe aqui ? - perguntou Mari.

\- Vou sim - disse Draco.

Mari e Draco passaram à tarde conversando , quando estava anoitecendo Cissy chegou.

\- Oi Mãe ! - disse Draco ;

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estive fora ? - perguntou Cissy preocupada.

\- Aconteceu , mas é uma coisa boa - disse Draco feliz.

Draco foi ajudar a sua mãe Mari se levantar.

\- Eu posso levantar sozinha , Draco - disse Mari sorrindo , e em seguida retirou o glamour.

\- Eu esperando um filho seu , Cissy - disse Mari ;

Cissy foi ao encontro de sua amada e a beijou apaixonadamente.

\- Nosso filho ! - disse Cissy emocionada.

\- Eu te amo , Cissy ! - disse Mari.

\- E eu muito mais , meu amor - disse Cissy.

\- Mãe tô tão feliz por vocês ! - disse Draco sorrindo.

\- Posso escolher o nome ? - perguntou Draco ;

\- Se for menino Scorpius , e se for menina Liz - disse Draco.

\- Scorpius !? - disse Mari.

\- Eu gosto desse nome - disse Draco.

\- Tudo bem então , filho - disse Mari.

\- Você me chamou de filho ! - disse Draco espantado.

\- Tenho que me acostumar - disse Mari sorrindo e logo em seguido abraçou Draco.

Dias se passaram , Mari estava de seis meses com a barriga grande , e estava andando pelo castelo junto de seus amigos.

\- Sua barriga tá enorme , Mari - disse Mione sorrindo.

\- Nem me fale , eu nem durmo direito - disse Mari ;

\- Deve ser difícil mesmo - disse Rony ;

\- Mãe ! - disse Draco ;

\- Oi filho ! - disse Mari sem jeito ;

\- O que faz fora da cama ? - perguntou Draco com os braços cruzados.

\- Sabe o que é , eu tava cansada de ficar deitada , e resolvi andar um pouco - disse Mari ;

\- Vamos , vai voltar pra lá agora - disse Draco , puxando sua mãe pelo braço.

Harry , Hermione e Rony deram risadas ao ver Mari sendo carregda pelo Draco.

\- Fica aqui , é pro seu bem , mãe - disse Draco ;

\- Tá bom - disse Mari , revirando os olhos.

\- O que aconteceu ? - perguntou Cissy ao entrar no quarto e ver Draco.

\- Pergunte pra sua mulher - disse Draco.

\- Aprontou , né ! - disse Cissy.

\- Eu só sair pra andar , amor - disse Mari.

\- Eu tava cansada de ficar deitada - disse Mari.

\- Mas não pode ficar andando com essa barriga enorme - disse Cissy.

\- Você vai ficar no quarto sim , e não adianta discutir - disse Cissy.

POV MARI

Por mais que eu ame Cissy e Draco , eles são superprotetores. Passei o resto da gravidez no quarto , e Harry , Hermione e Rony sempre vinham me visitar , isso me confortava um pouco. Draco também me fazia companhia.

\- Querida , você vai morar comigo e com Draco , na mansão, assim que nos casarmos - disse Cissy.

\- Tá bom ! Mas eu vou casar assim , grávida ? - eu perguntei.

\- Sim , querida - disse Cissy.

Dias se passaram , e Cissy começara os preparativos do casamento que iria ser no castelo de Hogwarts , nos jardins da escola , iria ser em meados de Junho , quase no fim do ano letivo.

Quando chegou o grande dia o jardim estava lindo enfeitado. E o casamento foi realizado , e foi muito lindo , tiraram muitas fotos.

\- Eu te amo , Cissy - disse Mari emocionada.

\- Eu também , te amo - disse Cissy.

Mari casou grávida de nove meses , estava com a barriga enorme , quase não aguentava andar.

\- Que barriga pesada ! Queria poder levantar - disse Mari.

\- Mãe , fique aí - disse Draco.

\- É mesmo , fique quietinha - disse Mione.

\- Amor , o que foi ? - perguntou Cissy.

\- Eu quero levantar - disse Mari

\- Tudo bem , vou te ajudar - disse Cissy.

Assim que Mari levantou se sentiu aliviada , mas em seguida sentiu algo estranho.

\- Amor , a bolsa estourou - disse Mari.

Conjuraram um colchão , e deitaram Mari , que estava com muitas dores devido as contrações , e abriram suas pernas.

\- Meu Merlim ! Será que vou aguentar ? Caramba ! - disse Mari nervosa.

\- Amor , tenha calma ! - disse Cissy.

Mari usou toda a sua força e nasceu uma linda menina e iria se chamar Liz , assim como Draco escolheu.

\- Nossa filha ,amor - disse Mari.

\- Ela vai ser uma bruxinha muita linda - disse Cissy.

\- Agora eu tenho uma família de verdade - disse Draco.

EPÍLOGO

11 anos depois ...

Assim que Liz nasceu e que Mari teve alta , foram morar na mansão Malfoy , Liz crescera se tornou uma linda menina , e Draco se tornou um irmão ciumento que Liz não gostava nem um pouco. Harry e Draco também se casaram , Rony e Hermione decidiram que iriam ser só amigos.

Hoje é primeiro de setembro , primeiro dia de escola , de Hogwarts. Cissy e Mari iriam levar Liz para a plataforma.

\- Nada de bagunça na escola - disse Mari.

\- Se comporte , querida - disse Cissy.

Liz embarcou no expresso de Hogwarts , e iria pra escola que tanto sonhara , Mari estava com a cabeça no ombro de Cissy , um pouco triste.

\- Vou sentir saudades - disse Mari

\- O ano passa rápido , querida - disse Cissy.

\- Eu sei, mas é que sinto falta de lá, foi lá que tudo começou - disse Mari

\- Foi o mesmo - disse Cissy.

\- Eu te amo, Mari - disse Cissy.

\- Eu também te amo, Cissy - disse Mari.

Fim.


End file.
